


A Little Less Vanilla

by Luvinjrandsmoke



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvinjrandsmoke/pseuds/Luvinjrandsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kish Fest 2010: Kyle tries to get Oliver to try something new. IN BED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, If I did they wouldn’t have been written off the show

“Oliver don't you think things could be a little less, you know, 'Vanilla’?” Kyle said looking into his boyfriends face.

Oliver leaned over, closer to Kyle, and asked in disbelief, “Less vanilla?” He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend was bringing this up in the middle of the Café, of all places.

“Yeah you know being a little more adventurous in bed,” Kyle said lowering his voice and looking around the Buenos Dias Café to see if anyone had overheard their conversation. 

“Kyle, I don't think this is the most appropriate place for this conversation.”

“Then why don't we pay our bill and go somewhere we can talk in a little more private of a space?”

Looking into his boyfriend’s hopeful face, Oliver started to get out of his seat and said, “Ok, that sounds like a good idea.”

“Oliver, let me pay this because you did it the last time,” Kyle voiced as he too was getting out of his spot in their booth.

“You don't have to, Kyle. Let me do it.”

Gently pushing Oliver back down into his seat, Kyle said, “You paid last time, Oliver. So, let me treat you for once.”

“Alright, you can do it. But, I get the check next time.” Oliver stated looking up at his now standing upright boyfriend.

“Yeah, sure you can get it next time. Or maybe later you can buy me some dessert after we get done talking.” Kyle smirked in reply.

Oliver laughed and agreed to do so as he motioned for Kyle to get going to the counter and pay the bill. He smiled watching as Kyle weaved his way to the counter weaving his way through the Café to the counter.

Quickly after getting his change, Kyle made his way back to where his stuff and Oliver still sat.

“Alright we’re all set so let's get out of here. Do you want to find a place in the Square to talk, or head back to your apartment or my room because it doesn't matter to me?” Kyle said sitting back down in his seat. 

“How about your place Kyle, because it would be the most quiet,” Oliver replied after running through the options in his head and the pros and cons of each.

“I see what you’re getting at. Less chance of interruptions except if Roxy barges on in but that only happens every once in a while.” Kyle said grinning at Oliver and reaching down by his seat to retrieve his messenger bag.

“Hopefully she doesn't, Kyle.”

“You know you just jinxed us Oliver. By saying hopefully she doesn't, she will.” Kyle replied laughing at the bemused look that Oliver shot at him.

“Kyle, don't tell me that you believe in that kind of stuff?” Oliver shot back at Kyle.

“I do and let's get out of here. Then we can do some serious talking.” With that Kyle pulled Oliver out of the Café.

From the Café it was only a short walk to Angel Square.

"No Roxy sightings, yet, hopefully we get to your room fast without being jumped on."

"She isn't that bad Oliver. Just invested in us. I am the closest thing she has to a son without being blood. I was there when Rex wasn't."

"Kyle, she uses housekeeping to barge into any room."

"Yeah, well you get used to it fast living there and no using that excuse of her barging into the room to get out of our talk mister." Kyle said poking Oliver in the chest.

“Ok, ok, let's take this upstairs,” Oliver, said giving into his boyfriend.

“Let's,” Kyle replied as he led the way up the stairs with Oliver following close behind him. The two exchanged touches as they made their way up. Before opening the door to his room Kyle turned on Oliver and pushed him into the wall by the door and straight into a searing kiss. 

"I have wanted to do that all day."

"Why didn't you do it earlier."

"Because, I know it makes you uneasy. But I’m slowly working on getting  
you out of your conservative shell." Kyle murmured as he placed another kiss to Oliver's lips and made his way along Oliver's cheekbone until he reached the spot he knew the other man liked.

“Kyle, we’ve got to stop this because we’ll start something that we can't stop. And well get caught and…,” Oliver trailed off as Kyle licked the area under his ear.

“I’m stopping and I just showed you that a little non-vanilla is a good thing.” Kyle smirked as he reached into his pockets to grab his keys.

“You did all that to prove a point… when we are still in the hallway of a public building, where we could get caught?” Oliver replied trying to grasp what had just happened in the corridor.

“Yes, I did, and don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it because if you didn’t you wouldn’t be rock hard,” Kyle said with his back to Oliver, unlocking his door.

Oliver stared at Kyle’s shoulders and tried to think of a comeback to the other man.

“Stupid lock, always gives me some trouble. Told Roxy she needs to get it replaced because it is becoming a bit of a hassle to open.” 

“Want me to try, Kyle; I could see if I can open it?”

“Be my guest, Oliver because if we can’t get it to open we’ll have to go your place or wait for Roxy to come and help us out.” Kyle said getting out Oliver’s way to allow him to try his luck with the lock.

“Yeah hopefully, I can because I really don’t want to have this conversation at home and Roxy wouldn’t want to leave once she gets here.” Oliver replied reaching his hand toward the lock that still had the key in it.

“Hmm…correct on both counts,” Kyle said leaning on the wall watching as Oliver fiddled with the lock.

“Got it! Just needed a few more turns and it opened.” Oliver replied pushing the door wider open.

“My Hero,” Kyle replied motioning for Oliver to head on in and followed him shortly closing the door after himself.

“Naw, you would have gotten it, if you had more patience to work it a bit more,” Oliver said as he started to remove his coat and lay it on the desk.

“Oliver, I have a lot of patience just not for door knobs.” Kyle said placing his bag into the chair seated at the desk and placing his own jacket over the chairback.

“Oh really?” Oliver asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, really. I waited for you and your hang ups didn’t I?” Kyle teased staring up into Oliver’s face.

“You did Kyle, even though I can’t imagine why.”

“Because I love you and in the back of my mind I knew you would come around, “ Kyle said sincerely pulling Oliver down into a soft kiss. 

“You sure we need to talk Kyle, because kissing right now sounds like a good idea.” Oliver asked as they finished the kiss.

“Not getting out of it that easy, Ollie.”

“Then let’s talk.” Oliver said as he sat down on the bed with Kyle following suit right after.

“Let’s,” Kyle said as he turned to look at Oliver in the face. “Don’t you get tired of the same old same old?” Kyle asked.

“What do you mean by ‘same old, same old’?” Oliver asked curious where this was going.

“Run of the mill blow jobs, hand jobs, basic sex…” Kyle rattled off the top of his head.

“You call those run of the mill, Kyle?”

“Well, for you no, but for me yeah.” Kyle said looking sincerely into Oliver’s face. “I’m not pushing you into anything. It would just be fun to do something different and outside the normal boundaries for a change.”

“I could be open depending on the situation.” Oliver replied giving Kyle a look.

“Hmm… how about some basic bondage you or me tied up and having your wicked ways with the other’s body. Maybe, toy play, using a couple different sized dildos and plugs with a little blindfolded play? Or any of those in any combo, plus a lot of other things.” Kyle rattled off the top of his head trying to not scare Oliver too much.

“Kyle, I don’t know.” Oliver replied tentatively.

“We’ll take it slow, one thing at time, just like when we started out,” Kyle said lowering his voice to try to soothe Oliver’s nerves, while he reached his hands out to start running up and down Oliver’s arms in an attempt to try and help get the man’s nerves down.

“OK, I can go with that,” Oliver said, trying to wrap his head around the conversation he and Kyle had just had.

Looking into Oliver’s face, Kyle could see the nerves and tension still close to the surface. “Just relax Oliver, I won’t do anything you don’t want to do. You tell me stop, I’ll stop and we’ll go back to where you’re comfortable,” Kyle spoke softly trying to calm his boyfriend to a reasonable level.

“I know, Kyle. I just need to convince myself that this is a good thing,” Oliver said looking down not wanting to see Kyle’s face.

Tapping Oliver’s chin up with his finger so that he was looking Kyle in the eyes Kyle said, “It is a good thing, Oliver, you probably went through this whole inner debate when we started fooling around in college. I am not trying to push you, just reminding you that going outside your limits is a great thing.”

“I know and that’s why I decided.”

“Decided on what Oliver,” Kyle asked uncertainly, worried about Oliver’s answer. 

“That I want to do this new experience with you and push those limits once more.”

“Good.” Kyle said leaning over and capturing Oliver’s mouth in his own. He slowly started to deepen the kiss as Oliver started to give into. “Hmm how about we get a little bit more comfortable and move this to the horizontal.” Kyle said shifting his body to press Oliver’s unresisting body down onto the bed. 

“That sounds good.” Oliver said arching his body into Kyle’s.  
“Good boy, Oliver just relax into the kiss let me do all the work.” Kyle said as he started to kiss along Oliver’s face. 

“I can do that Kyle but I rather be touching you.” Oliver asked between groans.

“Well the name of the game is “Give into Kyle” and the object is to relax and let me do all the work and you enjoy.” Kyle said while in between nipping and licking at Oliver’s ear.

“Please, keep doing that Kyle,” Oliver said as pleasure ran through him from the action.

“Oh I plan too and also do other stuff to drive you wild.” Kyle whispered.

Oliver groaned and continued to wither under Kyle ministrations. “That’s a boy Oliver just give in and now reach above your head. Need to get this sweater off you and find new patches of skin.” Kyle replied as he reached for the bottom of Oliver’s sweater to start pulling it up and off. “Keep those hands up there Oliver, that’s a good boy.” Kyle said kissing Oliver on the lips slowly deepening it and pressing his body into Oliver.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed to Kyle,” Oliver asked glancing over Kyle’s still clad body. 

“I will in a bit, but I want to play with your body first.” Kyle said kissing Oliver again before he could ask another question and started to make his way down Oliver’s body. 

Kyle spent the next few minutes kissing the newly exposed skin adding small nips every so often. He was enjoying seeing Oliver give in and relax to his ministrations. Once he made his way all over Oliver’s exposed chest he sat up and started to remove his own sweater but stopped mid way when Oliver’s hands started to join in helping getting it off his body.

“Oliver what did I say about where your hands are supposed to be, not on me but above your head stretched out. “ Kyle replied annoyingly at Oliver.

“I was just trying to help.” Oliver said giving Kyle his best innocent look.

 

“Well don’t.” Kyle said grabbing Oliver hands and putting them back in place where they were supposed to be. ”Next time you move those, I’m getting out one of my ties and tying you to the headboard. Don’t try me because I would do it. But, I’m trying to be easy on you by not.”

“Alright I’ll try.”

“Don’t try Oliver, do it.” Kyle said leaning up and quickly removing his sweater before Oliver could get the idea of helping again. “Good boy, Oliver that cop training does pay off.” Kyle kidded as he leaned down to kiss him deepening it again enjoying Oliver letting go.

“Just stay like this I am going to explore more of abs again because if memory serves me you’re pretty sensitive down there.” Kyle teased as he sunk down Oliver’s body.

“Whatever you want to do Kyle is fine with me.”

“Don’t tempt me Oliver because I might follow through.” Kyle said looking up from his spot on Oliver’s chest and gently biting at the nearest piece of flesh. He had made his way down licking, kissing and the occasional bite down Oliver’s body until he reached his belly button. Sticking his tongue to lap at it Kyle grinned at the reaction it got. Laughing Kyle continued exploring the region just above Oliver’s jeans. 

Once done teasing, Kyle pulled himself up Oliver’s body and smiled. “You’re doing great Oliver keep up the good work.” 

“Kyle?” Oliver asked tentatively.

 

“What Oliver,” Kyle asked concerned trying to figure out if Oliver was too uncomfortable in the situation now.

“Could you do that thing you did to my ear again?” 

“Is that all? I thought you wanted to stop all this, Oliver.”

“No, I was nervous at first but as we continued I started to enjoy it more and more,” Oliver said smiling.

“I am glad Oliver because I don’t want to do something you don’t want to do.” Kyle said relaxing.

“I know Kyle, and thank you for being courteous of my feelings.”

 

“Always Oliver, always.” Kyle said leaning down and softly kissing Oliver’s lips and then started to explore the area that his boyfriend asked for to get some extra attention.

They were so lost in the moment that they didn’t hear the doorknob being fiddled with.

“Room Service, got some extra towels and sheets for ya since I know Ollie has been spending lots of extra time with ya.” Roxy exclaimed as she entered into the room and stopped short when seeing the two figures on the bed.

“Well lookie, lookie you two guys have room for one more because it would be perfect time to act out my one fantasy.” Roxy replied ogling the shirtless bodies.

With that Oliver stiffened and started to get uncomfortable with Roxy catching them in this position. “Umm, Kyle we have a visitor.” 

“What do you mean a visitor? We shut the damn door when we came in.” Kyle said rolling onto his side and now seeing Roxy standing at the bottom at the bed.”

“Roxy, What the hell are you doing in here.”

“Bringing you some extra towels and sheets for you and officer hunk.” Roxy replied.

“Thanks Roxy. Now get out,” Kyle said pointing to the door.

“Well I can see when I am not wanted but you sure you don’t have room for another?” Roxy said leaving the towels on the desk.

“Get out please, and I might give you a few details of what you walked in on.” Kyle said trying to appease her.

“Ok, I am out of here and I’m holding you to those details.” Roxy replied leaving.

Kyle, let out a laugh as the door shut. “You just had to jinx us Oliver by saying she won’t walk in on us and she did.”


End file.
